Royalty
by bassethound1021
Summary: She was just a poor commoner with red vivid hair. But one day, the Prince makes her his fiancé. Why? What's his motive? Will her heart sway towards him or skip to a certain 'beast? When she learns their secret, she has to face a choice that will change her life forever.
1. Proposal

**Hello my lovely readers!**

 **Akatsuki no Yona is one of my favorite manga/anime, so I thought, " _why mot make a fanfiction?"_**

 **I am still a newbie at writing, so sorry for the poor written story. Constructive criticism and comments are welcome!**

 **I do admit that this _chapter_ is heavily influence by another manga called _, Hakushaku wa Hoshi wo Mederu._**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Summary: She was just a poor commoner with red vivid hair. One day, she unconsciously took the heart of a Prince, so he makes her his fiancé. However, will her heart sway towards him or skip to a certain beast?

* * *

 **Yona's POV**

Today is just another day.

Another 24 hours.

Another moment.

With a basket full of flowers, I stood amongst other vendors in a street filled with people with fancy, embroidered dresses or slick suits. I brushed my lurid red hair with my fingers and discreetly brushed off dirt that has tarnished my insipid gray dress, which is the only clothes I owned.

Whenever I had the chance, I tried to sell my flowers.

" Sir, would you like to buy some flowers"

"Ma'am, these flowers would make a fine decoration for any home"

"Excuse me, but are you interested in buying flowers?"

Some politely declined.

Others ignored me.

Few have bought my flowers.

But I continued on with a smile.

Time ticks on, and it started to become dark. Many people have went back home.

I saw a gloomy little girl with long black hair in a frilly white dress who meandered around like a lost puppy.

I took a white rose and offered it to her. " Would you like to have a flower miss?"

She walked toward me and took the rose from my hand gingerly.

"How much is it?"

"Don't worry. It's free." I just couldn't solicit money from a little girl, no matter how desperate I was.

"Thank you!" she said with a smile.

I smiled back. " You should go back home. It's getting late."

The girl stopped smiling and her eyes looked sad. " I can't...I ran away from home."

A felt a pang of jealously. A nice home. A whole family.

I went on my knees to match her height. " I'm sure you have a reason to leave, but your family will be worried about you. You don't want to have regrets tailing you for the rest of your life."

After a few minutes she softly said, "You're right." And then her eyes began to water. I gave her a tight hug, and she started to bawl.

Her tears were contagious like a malady .

"It's okay" I said shakily. Then, I started to cry too!

Soon, we cried on the street like two crazy lunatics .

Once we have both calmed down, I let go of her and she said, " Thank you again miss. I will return home."

"Take care'' I gave a little wave to her.

Soon, she was out of sight. I was about to leave until a voice stopped me.

"Miss Yona, may I have the pleasure to buy some of your flowers?"

I turned around to find a man about my age with long blonde hair and light green eyes. His suit screams affluence, and behind him, another man with black hair and eyes carrying a sword staff flanked beside him looked at me with bored eyes.

It's his royal highness!

After a moment of silence, he said, " Sorry for not being forthright, what I mean is may I have the pleasure of being your husband." he said with a innocent smile.

 _Eh?_

* * *

 **Questions, Comments, or Concerns? Your review are desperately needed! Thank You for reading!**

 **A little p.s I apologize if the proposal seemed 'rushed'**


	2. Curiosity

**Hello, Readers!**

 **This is chapter 2.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Yona's POV**

 _Marriage!?_

For a moment I just stood there and gapped at his smiling face.

I barely kept my composure.

"I'm… very humbled, your highness, but I must decline." I said with a bow.

Prince Su-won was surprised. He eyes widen with curiosity.

The guard beside him laughed loudly and said, " You got rejected."

The Prince smiled. "Well, I told you Hak. She's an interesting girl."

Ah, They must be friends since the Prince used didn't scold him.

He turned his attention back to me, he asked, "Do you already have a lover, Miss yona?"

"No, I do not. "

"Then, if I may ask, why did you decline my proposal?" he asked politely.

"Well, my mother is ill so I must look after her. And I am not suited to be your consort. I am a commoner. Plus, you don't even know me," I replied frankly.

 _And I don't really know you._

" I can pay your medical bill and bring her to the palace's doctors. And we have teachers who can teach you all the things you need to know. Also," he paused and bashfully continued, " I would love like to get to know you."

He slightly blushed and adverted his green eyes from me.

He looked kind of cute.

My cheeks felt warm, and I looked away.

There's only one person who would know what to do.

"Let me talk to my mom first." I finally said.

The prince's face lighten up. "Let's go together!"

"Okay…"

I lead the way to my house with the prince beside me and Hak behind us.

We walked passed the million-dollar houses and passed the standardized middle-class houses.

"You know your hair color is very beautiful..like the blush of dawn.". he said as he lifted up a lock of my unruly red curly hair.

I have always hated my unusual red hair. It's not neat or pretty, and it's too red. But when he said that, I started to like it.

"Ah, thank you, your highness", I humbly said. I was about to say something but-

"Are we here?" Hak asked nonchalantly.

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Yep, we're here."

The house that I live in is a very small red cottage.

 _Eh_?

On the door there are two slashes that form a 'X'.

 _That's weird_..

The guys also seemed concerned.

Hake and the Prince looked at each other.

"Perhaps it's better if I go first," Hak said, going in front of us.

Neither Su-won, nor I, disagreed.

For some reason, I had a bad feeling about this.

My stomach churned as he the doorknob slowly to open the door.

 _It should be locked. Mom always lock the door._

But it's not. The door opened, and a wave of air blew against my face.

Goosebumps climbed my arms, and pessimist thoughts evaded my mind.

 _Is mom okay?_

 _What if she's hurt?_

 _What if she's gone?_

I pushed the the thoughts away.

 _Maybe she's fine._

I held my breath

And we went inside.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please review!**

 **^.^**


	3. A Monkey in the House

**Omg, it has been so long. I'm sorry for the late update. I was a bit stuck on what to write for the next chapter, but then it just hit me!**

 **I am going to change the story, but it will not affect my previous chapters. This story will be combined with my other unofficial story, HBB.**

 **I want to thank Lynxkitten  for suggesting an amazing idea (which I will explain in the future) that inspired me to write HBB. Her idea played a huge role in this.**

 **As always, constructive criticism is welcome**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Everything looked normal. Nothing seemed out of place or damaged. The floor was immaculate. On the right side of the room, the pile of junk on the table was undisturbed. I checked my money that I usually put in a cabin next to the umbrella rack. It was still there.

 _Maybe someone just vandalized our house._

A faint smell of basil entered my nose. I inhaled the amazing aroma and I felt my stomach grumble slightly.

 _The kitchen._

I walked over there with the guys trailing behind of me.

In the kitchen was a lady with her back to us. She had long brown hair that reached to her wait and she wore a long purple skirt with a grey shirt.

It was Mom.

I sighed with relief.

"Mom, do you know what happened to our house? Someone drew an-"

"Oh, Yona! I was so worried about you. You didn't come back home the usual time, so I thought something bad happened to you," my mom interrupted, sounding worried. She turned around and outstretched her arms.

Completely forgetting about the boys, I ran to Mom and gave her a big hug.

"I'm sorry. I won't do that again," I murmured.

"Oh, you better not, Sweetie," she whispered hauntingly.

Then, she suddenly whipped me around and pressed something cold to my neck.

It was a knife.

My eyes widen with shock and I stood still, unable to comprehend what was happening. She wrapped one arm around my waist firmly like I was her beloved teddy bear with the other one holding the pointy knife to my neck.

"Mom, what are you-"

"Shut up, Sweetie, or I'll _kill_ you, " she cooed affectionately, rubbing her check on my head.

Then, she focused her attention to Prince Su-won.

"Move an inch and the girl dies. Give me your Artifact, now," Mom threatened.

I could feel my eyes beginning to water. I was confused and scared. This was not my mom.

 _What's going on?_

Hak and the Prince had already took out their swords, but after a mutual look at each other, they both dropped their weapons.

Su- won took off his necklace, and Hak took off his bracelet. They both slided it across the floor towards my mom and I.

Before I knew it, she let go of me, took the jewelry, and disappeared.

However, I saw her figure changed for a split second before she left.

She had large ears, huge nostrils, and a long brown tail. Small tiny brown hair covered almost her entire body.

Simply, she looked like a monkey.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please review, follow, and favorite!**

 **QOD: Say...what's your Chinese zodiac sign?**


	4. Dragon

**I re-watched one of my favorite FOX movies: _Anastasia_. As I was watching it, I kept thinking about how similar the movie was to this anime.**

 **EDIT: Before I said that the movie was from Disney, but I was wrong. A lovely Guest (Thank you for letting me know!) has informed me that it is actually a FOX movie. I'm really sorry!**

 **...**

* * *

Yona's POV

She disappeared.

I stared at the empty spot from where she used to be.

 _What just happened?_

When I looked at the guys, they looked vexed but not surprised.

"We need to get going," Hak said after a moment.

"...Yes. You're right. Yona, let's go," Su-won agreed, grabbing my hand.

But I pulled back. I wasn't going anywhere yet.

"My mother just vanished, and you guys are just like 'oh well'? We need to find her!" I yelled.

I was angry and frustrated.

 _They don't care what happened to my mother?_

"Yona..." Su-won said with sympathy. He looked down and released my hand.

"We need to get back to castle first," Hak interjected, " It isn't safe here. The longer we stay, the harder it will be to track down your mother."

I frowned but then reluctantly agreed. I wanted to find her _now_ , but I knew I couldn't do it by myself. I needed help, and they may be the only ones who would help me.

We headed back to the castle by the Prince's carriage. Even though the the trip was faster by carriage than by foot, siting down and waiting made it seem like time was slower.

When I was little, I always used to dream that I was the lost princess of the castle. I would imagine my life there- beautiful dresses everyday, world class food, and fancy jewelry. However, as I went inside the castle, my body threw away the childhood excitement before my brain could process it.

Soldiers bowed and maid curtsied when we enter. The immaculate floor gleamed so brightly that I almost felt bad for stepping on them with my dirty feet.

Su-won gave them a slight bow before walking past them.

We followed him into a room, and he locked the doors behind him.

"This room is soundproof so we may speak as we please," Su-won said.

"Explain what's going on," I demanded. I wanted answers, and I wanted them now.

Both of the guys shifted uncomfortably. Giving them a pointed look, Su-won sighed in resignation.

"Well," he hesitated, "..a few of us have the potential to obtain very special...powers."

 _Powers?_

"However, we can't use our powers unless we have artifacts, which helps draw the powers out."

 _That means..._

"So my mother...?"

He shook his head. "That was a poster. He's a monkey, who can use tricks such as disguises."

 _A monkey?_

"There are 12 of us: rat, monkey, ox, dog, tiger, rabbit, snake, horse, sheep, roster, pig, and dragon."

 _Hold on. This is getting ridiculous. My mother is gone, he's talking about complete nonsense about animals._

"Show me then," I challenged. I crossed my arms and gave them a prove-it face.

And Su-won did. It was slow at first. He crouched down with his hands on the floor. Then, he shrunk to a size of an egg. He grew tiny gray hair all over him, and whiskers popped out from the corners of his mouth. A tail appeared.

He was a rat. A genuine rat.

I put my hand over my mouth and went on my knees to take a closer look at him.

"Um, can you talk?" I asked dumbly.

He shook his head.

 _But he can comprehend what I am saying._

Then, he transformed back into his human form. The same process happened but in reverse.

"I take it that you believe us now," he said, smiling at my gaping reaction.

"That's...insane. But I don't understand why you're telling me this. This has nothing to do with me. I just wanted to find my mother."

"It has everything to do with you," Hak mumbled.

Su-won nodded. "Yes, especially since I think your mother was captured by an insurgency."

"But... I can't do anything."

 _I'm just a helpless girl without powers._

"You can, because you are the dragon."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please review, follow, and favorite!**

 **QOD: Would you rather be blissfully ignorant or be competent of the horrible reality?**

 **Heads Up: I will not update for a while, but the next story I will be working on is Chained. Please bear with me! .**


End file.
